Help:User Preferences
User data User data Your email*: o Disable e-mail from other users Your nickname (for signatures): Change password Old password: New password: Retype new password: o Remember password across sessions * Real name (optional): if you choose to provide it this will be used for giving you attribution for your work. * Email (optional): Enables people to contact you through the website without you having to reveal your email address to them, and it can be used to send you a new password if you forget it. * Your e-mail: You may optionally register your e-mail address (it will not be shown publicly on the site). This will enable you to reset your password by clicking the "Mail me a new password" box on the log in screen at the top right, if you forget it. Additionally, it will enable other registered users to send e-mail to you from the "E-mail this user" link on your user page unless you've checked the disable box (see below). *'Disable e-mail from other users': If you check this, users will not be able to send you e-mail by way of the "E-mail this user" feature. Your nickname Although your username is not necessarily your real name and could therefore be called a nickname, the term "nickname" is used here for a name you may optionally specify, different from your username, for when you enter your signature with ~~~ or ~~~~. However, there is even more versatility. The software enters [[User:Name| in front and ]] in the back of your signature. So entering ]] | [[User talk:Name|Talk as your signature will also include a link to your talk page. Also you can add a separator, so that the signature looks something like this: — Name | Talk. The code [[User:Name| in front of whatever you put in this box can be effectively cancelled putting ]] at the front of your nick. Thus you can put e.g. ]] — Name | [[User talk:Name|Talk. You can also include font tags, images, and templates, but until version 1.4 a signature with a template can not be used more than five times on one page. Note that changes in the images and templates are retroactive, which on one hand may be confusing, but on the other hand, to rectify annoying signatures, may be convenient. To avoid retroactivity, use a new image or template name. You can make a coustom signature by clicking the "Raw Signatures" box on the preferences. This will remove the and the from your signature. Thus, you can add full links into your signature, such as: Name | Talk, without the confusion of brackets at the front and end. Note that: *using another nickname than your username is confusing (the page history shows your username, not your nickname) *if you show your username as an image, or with letters replaced by special characters, even if the name is still readable, searching a talk page for your username will fail *excessive signatures may clutter talk pages *drawing excessive attention to yourself may create the impression that you find yourself more important than other people If you use the edit toolbar for signing, remember that it gives two dashes before the four tildes. Password To change your password, enter your old password, the new password, and the new password a second time. (If you're merely changing the other preferences, you do not need to enter your password.) * Remember password across sessions. Enabling this feature will place a cookie in your browser's cache, which will allow MediaWiki to recognize you each time you visit the page. You will not have to log in each time you visit. If you want to use remember my password you have to change your password if it was generated by Mediawiki and emailed to you. This is a security feature but very often causes trouble for new users. QuickBar settings This selection only works in the Classic and Cologne Blue skins (see below). In Monobook there is a left panel anyway; in Nostalgia there is none. This is the list of links to the various special pages. You may optionally have it appear at the right or left side of each page. There's no option yet to have it appear at the top or bottom of the page. The "fixed" quickbar will appear at the top corner of the page, while the "floating" quickbar will appear at the top corner of the browser window instead of scrolling with the article text. Floating quickbars may not float correctly on old or mobile browsers. The QuickBar must be enabled to allow you access to some features such as moving (renaming) a page, and in the case of Classic, also to arrive at the Special Pages, unless you type the URL. Skin Skin O Classic O Nostalgia O Cologne Blue O MonoBook O MySkin A MediaWiki skin is a style of page display. There are differences in the HTML code the system produces (but probably not in the page body), and also different style sheets are used. The default is the new Monobook skin; what was called Standard is here in the preferences called Classic (not to be confused with the even older Nostalgia), but the system uses "wikistandard" in the naming of css files. Links at the edges of the page are in different positions. Some links are not present in every skin. In Nostalgia some links are in a drop-down menu instead of directly visible. Cologne Blue has a fixed font size unless one specifies in the browser "ignore font sizes specified in the webpage"; even then the line height is fixed; therefore this skin is hardly suitable for a large font. In Monobook the width of the panel on the left is dependent on the font size. Therefore, with a large font, the width of the main part of the page is smaller than with other skins. For Classic with a quickbar and a large font a CSS setting to reduce the size of the quickbar text may be necessary. This depends on the project, specifically on the length of the longest word in the quickbar. If that does not fit in the designated width, there are complications depending on the browser. In Internet Explorer the quickbar overlaps the main text and a vertical line which is intended to separate the two, crosses the main text. In some other browsers the problem does not arise if the quickbar is on the right. Since there is word wrapping but no wrapping within a word, the longest word and not the longest full label is the criterion: *"contributions" - English and French Wikipedia and Meta - short, large font is possible *"Beobachtungsliste" - German Wikipedia - long - large font is hardly useable *"Foutenrapportage" - Dutch Wikipedia - ditto *"Gebruikersbydraes" - Afrikaans - ditto To use the full width of the screen for the main text, use Classic without quickbar or Nostalgia. The drawback is that links are missing to the special pages and your user page, respectively. Rendering math Rendering math o Always render PNG o HTML if very simple or else PNG o HTML if possible or else PNG o Leave it as TeX (for text browsers) o Recommended for modern browsers o MathML if possible (experimental) MediaWiki allows you to enter mathematical equations as well. These options let you control how that code is rendered into PNG images. * Always render PNG: Always make a PNG image from the TeX code. * HTML if very simple or else PNG: If the TeX code is very simple, like "x = 3", render it as HTML. For more complex code, render as PNG. * HTML if possible or else PNG: This option tries really hard to use HTML, but if it's too complicated, then it renders it as PNG. * Leave it as TeX: Don't convert the TeX code, just show it. This is primarily for text-based browsers like Lynx. * Recommended for modern browsers. If you use a web browser that was released in the past year or so, use this option. * MathML if possible (experimental) Date format The following is rendered depending on preferences: 2001-01-15 January 15, 2001 15 January 2001 2001 January 15 2001-01-15 January 15 15 January With your current preference setting on this project the seven are rendered as follows: *2001-01-15 *January 15, 2001 *15 January 2001 *2001 January 15 *2001-01-15 *January 15 *15 January By default the rendering is as usual for links. However one can specify as preference that all of the first five are rendered the same, in the 2nd, 3rd, 4th or 5th way. If the 4th or 5th way is selected, the 6th and 7th line are not affected. If the 2nd or 3rd way is selected, the 6th and 7th line are rendered accordingly, without the year. Editing Editing Rows: Columns: o Edit box has full width o Show edit toolbar o Show preview before edit box and not after it o Add pages you edit to your watchlist o Mark all edits minor by default * Rows, Columns. Here you can set up your preferred dimensions for the textbox used for editing page text. * Edit box has full width. If this box is checked, the edit box (when you click "Edit this page") will be the width of the browser window, minus the quickbar width. * Show edit toolbar. In compatible browsers, a toolbar with editing buttons can be displayed. * Show preview before edit box and not after it. If you select this option, the preview will be displayed above the exit box when you click the "Show preview" button while editing a page. * Add pages you edit to your watchlist. If this option is selected, any articles that you create or modify will be automatically added to your watchlist. * Mark all edits minor by default. This option automatically selects the "This is a minor edit" checkbox when you edit pages. Time zone Time zone Server time is now: 06:34 Local time display: 08:34 Offset*: * Enter number of hours your local time differs from server time (UTC). * Time diff. This is the number of hours to be added or subtracted from UTC to find your time zone. This time zone is used when calculating displayed page update timestamps, and may become temporarily incorrect from time to time if you observe daylight saving time -- don't forget to update it to match your local time, because the Wiki doesn't know where you are or precisely when you celebrate DST. (Also, the server's clock may be slightly offset from reality, much as Wikipedia articles may be.) A scattering of typical (and possibly incorrect!) time diff values are below. If yours isn't listed, try this link or add and subtract a few hours as needed. ** -10 (DST -9) Hawaii and western Aleutian Islands. (Hawaii-Aleutian Standard Time) ** -9 (DST -8) All of Alaska, except for western Aleutian Islands. (Alaska Standard Time) ** -8 (DST -7) California, Washington, almost all of Oregon, Nevada, and British Columbia. (Pacific Standard Time) ** -7 (DST -6) Colorado, Arizona (no DST except for Navajo Nation), and Alberta. (Mountain Standard Time) ** -6 (DST -5) Chicago, most of Mexico, Central America, and Saskatchewan. (Central Standard Time) ** -5 (DST -4) New York, Ontario, and Quebec. (Eastern Standard Time) ** -4 (DST -3) Canada's Maritime Provinces, plus most of Labrador. ** -3.5 (DST -2.5) Newfoundland. ** -3 (DST -2) Brasilia, Buenos Aires, and most of Greenland. ** -2 (DST -1) Mid-Atlantic ** -1 (DST 0) Azores, and Cape Verde Islands. ** 0 (DST 1) United Kingdom, Republic of Ireland, mainland Portugal, Iceland (no DST), Casablanca, and Monrovia (no DST) ** 1 (DST 2) Most of Europe, and West Central Africa (no DST). ** 2 (DST 3) Bucharest, Kiev, Cairo, Johannesburg (no DST), Finland, and Jerusalem. ** 3 (DST 4) Moscow, Kuwait, Baghdad, Tehran, and Nairobi (no DST). ** 4 Abu Dhabi and Baku. ** 4.5 Kabul. ** 5 Islamabad. ** 5.5 India. ** 5.75 Nepal. ** 6 Sri Lanka, etc. ** 6.5 Rangoon. ** 7 Bangkok, Hanoi, Jakarta. ** 8 People's Republic of China, Taiwan, Western Australia, Ulaan Bataar, Singapore, and Manila. ** 9 Japan and Seoul. ** 9.5 (DST 10.5) South Australia and Northern Territory (no DST). ** 10 (DST 11) Queensland (no DST), New South Wales, Victoria, Tasmania, Guam (no DST), and Vladivostok. ** 11 (DST 12) Magadan, Solomon Islands, and New Caledonia. ** 12 (DST 13) Pago Pago and New Zealand (DST 13). The time is displayed in local time, according to the set preferences, in: *Recent changes *Related changes *Page history, Image history *User contributions *New pages *"This page was last modified" at the bottom of pages *Imagelist The UTC time is applicable: *In the signing of Talk pages *In the Upload log *In referring to non-localized events, including things that happen on the wiki. Keep this in mind when copying an excerpt from Recent Changes, a revision history listing, etc. to a Talk page. Convert manually to UTC or temporarily set the preferences to a zero offset before producing the revision history etc. to be copied. Recent changes and stub display Number of titles in recent changes: o Hide minor edits in recent changes o Enhanced recent changes (not for all browsers) Threshold for stub display: * Number of titles on recent changes: You may select the number of changes which will be shown by default on the Recent Changes and Watchlist pages. Once on those pages, links are provided for other options. * Hide minor edits in recent changes. Registered users may choose to mark edits as being minor (meaning fixes too trivial for trusting users to check up on). It applies to Recent Changes and Enhanced Recent Changes, but not to the Watchlist. It also affects Related changes, but currently in an odd way: if the last edit of a page linking to the current page was minor, then neither that nor the last major change is shown. * Enhanced recent changes (not for all browsers). Group recent changes per day by article, display the titles of the changed articles in order from new to old latest change, or in the case of hiding minor edits, latest major change. * Threshold for stub display: see Stub feature. Search result settings Hits to show per page: Lines to show per hit: Characters of context per line: Search in these namespaces by default:(Main) Talk User User talk Meta Meta talk Image Image talk MediaWiki MediaWiki talk Template Template talk Help Help talk Category Category talk Hilfe Hilfe Diskussion Aide Discussion Aide HjÃ¦lp HjÃ¦lp diskussion Helpo Helpa diskuto HjÃ¤lp HjÃ¤lp diskussion Ayuda Ayuda DiscusiÃ³n Aiuto Discussioni aiuto ãƒ˜ãƒ«ãƒ— ãƒ˜ãƒ«ãƒ—ï¿½?ãƒŽãƒ¼ãƒˆ NL Help Overleg help Pomoc Dyskusja pomocy Ajuda Aju * Hits to show per page: You may choose the number of results returned on each page of search results. * Lines to show per hit is somewhat cryptic; specifying a number n means: "do not show any context if the search term occurs beyond line n in the page"; here a paragraph, as well as the blank line between two paragrahs, each count as one "line"; line breaks in the source, even when not affecting the lay-out of the page (and even when not directly visible in the edit box of the article), affect the line count. Setting the parameter to 5000 or more gives context for every occurrence. * Characters of context per line: the number of characters of context per occurrence; however, the context is anyway restricted to the "line" (see above) it occurs in. To get the whole line, put a large number like 5000. *'Search in these namespaces by default':shows a list of all namespaces (not the same in all projects; also a useful indicator what MediaWiki version is used), allowing one to select which ones are searched by default; see also Namespaces searched. Misc settings Show hoverbox over wiki links Underline links Format broken links like this (alternative: like this?). Justify paragraphs Auto-number headings Edit pages on double click (JavaScript) Enable section editing via edit links Enable section editing by right clicking on section titles (JavaScript) Show table of contents (for pages with more than 3 headings) Disable page caching * Show hoverbox over wiki links. This option determines whether a link title is put in the HTML code. The result depends on the browser: putting the mouse pointer over a link often displays this title in a hover box. However, some browsers show the URL anyway, so a link title may be superfluous. If enabled, the link title is the page name in the case of an internal link, the page name with prefix in the case of an interwiki link, and the URL in the case of an external link. * Underline links. Normally, link text will be underlined. Optionally, you may request that links not be underlined, although your browser may not respect this setting. Normally links that are not underlined can still be recognized by color. However, one can then not distinguish between two consecutive words being a single link or two links, without pointing at the words with the cursor. * Format broken links like this. An internal link to a non-existing pages is automatically a link to the edit page. By default the link label of b and b is "b", just like for links to existing pages. Alternatively the link label is a question mark inserted after "b", like this: The weather in Paris?. The appearance of the link is further determined by the style specified for css selectors "a.new" and "a.new:hover" (the example on the preferences page wrongly uses class="internal" for the question mark). Internal links to pages which do not yet exist currently appear on your browser like this: the weather in Paris. Normally, this is underlined and in red. With the trailing question mark link one can then not distinguish between a single word being linked or a phrase of more than one word, without pointing at the question mark with the cursor. Also, remember that the question mark does not mean that the information is uncertain. * Justify paragraphs. If set, article paragraphs will be formatted to avoid jagged line endings. If unset, the paragraphs will be formatted as-is. *'Auto-number headings'. This adds hierarchical outline-style numbering to headers in articles. * Edit pages on double click. If this box is checked, you can double-click on a page to edit it. This option requires Javascript to be enabled in your browser. *'Enable section editing via edit links' *'Enable section editing by right clicking on section titles (JavaScript)' *'Show table of contents (for articles with more than 3 headings)' * Disable page caching. This turns off page caching. This is useful if you're experiencing problems of seeing outdated versions of pages, but this comes at a cost of longer loading times. Notes If you want to change your username, it is recommended that you do this retroactively in the sense that your previous user contributions are recorded under the new name. Users and sysops cannot do this, one can ask a developer to do so. Signatures are not changed and therefore will no longer match page histories of the talk pages concerned. However, you can edit signatures manually. Also other occurrences of your name on talk pages are not retroactively changed. The deletion log and the upload log are not altered. Account deletion is not possible. You cannot indicate personal information (such as your real name) here, but you may do so on a page named after your username in the User: namespace. (That's available as a link on the line which says "You are logged in as user WhatsYourName" above the preferences panel. Feel free to start your own page with anything you want to say about yourself on it.) Browser preferences Browsers usually also allow you to specify preferences, e.g. font size and font type. The standard skin is compatible with your browser setting of font size and font type. The Cologne Blue skin has most text in a fixed font size, ignoring your browser setting. Some browsers, e.g. IE, allow you to specify that font size specified in the web page is ignored. In that case the font size in Cologne Blue is as specified in the browser, but with the line height not adjusted accordingly. Therefore a large font gives a messy result. External Links *Wikimedia Help